


The Love I Don't Know-- LH

by JetBlackHeart_html



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackHeart_html/pseuds/JetBlackHeart_html





	The Love I Don't Know-- LH

"Carson get your butt up! You have school today, you can't be late!" My mom yelled up the narrow steps. "I'M UP!!!!" I yelled back. Today was my first day in my new high school. I was forced to move across the globe because my mom got a job here in Sydney. I came from America. It was a small town in Ohio called Mason. I wasn't hugely popular there but I had quite a few friends. Now I'm here. I lazily rummaged through some boxes to find my outfit for today, putting on my paramore shirt and black jeans. I put on my black eyeliner and mascara. I never put on too much make up. I straightened my hair and went to get in my car. I drove to the school and looked for a place to park. I finally found a spot next to a bright blue car. I got out of the car and slowly shoved my way through the cluttered hallways. I finally found my to the office. Once I walked in a nice lady with dark brown hair greeted me. "Hello darling. How may I help you?" She said. " Umm I'm new here and I need my schedule." "What's your name?" She asked. "Carson Rose." I replied. "Ooh what a lovely name! I've always love the name Carson for a girl." She said with a small smile handing me my schedule. "Okay so if you wait here one of the students will be up here to show you around." she continued. I sat down and a few minutes later a guy with blonde and blue hair walked in. " I'm here to show the new girl around." he said. I stood up and the nice lady said, "Michael meet Carson. Carson this is Michael." He gave me a small smile. I turned to Michael. He then said, " Let me see your schedule." I handed it to him. " You're in all my classes. We have maths first follow me." he said. We were walking in the hallway and Michael said "I really like your hair! What dye did you use?" "I used ALOT of bleach and then used 'splat'" I said. "Cool now I know what to use next time." We got to the first class and the teacher introduced me and sat me next to Michael. As the day went on me and Michael were getting along really well! It was finally lunch time and Michael asked if I wanted to sit with him and his friends. I took him up on that offer seeing as how i knew nobody else. When we sat down i saw 3 boys all stare for a second and turned to Michael with a questioning look. " Okay guys this is Carson. Shes new here.." he was cut off by the boy with the bandanna saying "dibs". The Blonde boy with the quiff rolled his eyes at the comment. "As i was saying before i was oh so rudely interrupted. Carson this is Calum.." he said pointing to the boy with dark hair. " This is Ashton..." pointing to the one with the bandanna " and finally this is Luke." pointing to the boy with the quiff. "Hello, and Ashton no one gets dibs on me. Sorry." i said sassily. Ashton got red in the face and the other boys started to laugh. As time passed on we exchanged numbers and went on our way. I had science next. It was the longest 45 minutes of my life. Finally it was the end of the day and I went to my car. I sat down looked to the bright blue car next to mine and saw it was Luke's. Wow his car matched his eyes. Stop it Carson! I drove back home and went straight to the kitchen. I found my mom on the phone. "I can't wait to have you back home honey!" She spoke softly into the phone . At that point I knew exactly who she was talking to. My father. The one man who made me how I am now. With no trust for any guy. He cheated on my mom and beat me when I told her. The first thing I thought to do was run to my room and call my best friend Amber who lived in Ohio. "Hey bish!" She said "Amber!!!! I need to to talk to you. I'm having a panic attack!!" "Why whats wrong?! Were the people mean?" She said very worried. "No, they were wonderful I made 4 new friends but, I overheard my mom on the phone with... my father. She said he's coming back here to live with us." I said all a little too fast. "OMG calm down. Breathe. It will be okay. I promise. Babes i'm sorry i have to leave like this but I'm in the middle of class here." She said in a sad tone. "Its cool. I'm gonna go on a walk. Cya" with that I ended the conversation. I Stood up off my bed and walked downstairs. "Mom, I'm going out with friends. Bye." I yelled through the house. "Okay hun. Don't forget be home by 11:30! I have a surprise for you." She said.


End file.
